Yasgola Jh'Anlavlau
Description A beautiful Drow woman stands before you. She looks at you with a knowing wisdom with her piercing lavender eyes. Her wispy white hair is done up into a large bun with ringlets. A small metal spider holds her hair out of her face. She wears a black metal breastplate formed to her physique with a painted purple spider on the chest. She wears a short black skirt with purple webbing crisscrossing pattern.Black thigh high leather boots accentuate her gorgeous legs. A silver spider hangs from her neck, a darkwood shield rests on her back while a morning star and handcrossbow hang from her belt. A Dwarven slave burdened with a heavy backpack walks in her wake. Class Features Domains: Trickery, Spider Feats Extend Spell, Divine Metamagic Magic Items Amber Amulet of vermin, Large Monstrous Spider, Crystal of Life Drinking-Lesser, Wand of Summon Monster I, Wand of Cure Light Wounds, +1 Darkwood Heavy Shield, +1 Breastplate, +1 Morningstar, Masterwork Hand Crossbow History At a young age, Yasgol Jhanlavlau witnessed a terrible act of barbarism begun by the fate of Lolth it would seem. Yasgol was born to a common family with no ties to any of the political houses in Erelhei-Cinlu, yet her parents worked for two separate houses as spies and hired swords. The secrecy of each house was such that neither of her parents knew the other was working for another house. One night, or what passes as night in the Underdark, her mother was late coming home. Her father, at home was anticipating something but Yasgol was at an age where she could not comprehend why. Then her mother burst through the door with a dagger in her hand, and pounced on Yasgol’s father. They wrestled and fought, furniture was broken, blood drawn, and finally Yasgol’s father broke her mother’s neck. Her father than suddenly crumpled to the ground, dead from the spider’s venom coated on her mother’s dagger and Yasgol, frozen in fear, wept after witnessing the grisly deed. Suddenly orphaned, Yasgol stayed in her parent’s home until the authorities came, reclaimed the house, and kicked her to the street. Yasgol spent the next few years on the street, scrambling for food and surviving off the refuse of the city. These years were difficult with all of the dangers of being an orphaned girl on the street with no one to take care of her except herself. She learned that the only person in the world who would look out for her was herself. She learned where the best places to sleep were, and how to fight brutally to avoid being raped or killed by the other homeless. One day as Yasgol begged for change on the side of the road (which in the Drow capitol was not very fruitful) a priestess of Lolth, Dragaguul Salzazz, saw an opportunity in the young girl. She saw a girl blessed by the Spider Queen with the strength the Queen demands of her subjects. So Dragaguul took Yasgol back to the Temple of Lolth to train to become a priestess. Yasgol’s life at the temple was not easy. She went through many trials of character, since she was not born of a priestess or of any of the houses in power. Dragaguul took Yasgol under her wing which was both a boon and a curse to Yasgol. Dragaguul had unseemly tastes, and sexually abused Yasgol in the name of “love.” Dragaguul put Yasgol through many tortures, and treated her as a personal whore. But despite this treatment, Dragaguul did use her influence to help Yasgol gain power as a young cleric. Yasgol seemed to have a special place in the heart of Lolth, and rose to be the top apprentice priestess the temple had seen in centuries. Once Yasgol had overcome the many trials of apprenticeship she had only one more task to become a priestess of Lolth: the Trial of Loyalty. Lolth came to her in the form of a monstrous spider, and told her that she was a strong Drow, one with the ability to become Reverend Mother of the Spider Queen one day. Lolth gave Yasgol the task to murder her mentor Dragaguul who, despite the absue and the sex, had helped Yasgol succeed at becoming a priestess. Yasgol’s faith in the Spider Queen was unwavering, especially because of this direct visit from the goddess herself, and she carried out her task with no remorse or apprehension. By seducing Dragaguul into bed with her, Yasgol slipped the poisoned dagger she had hid beneath the sheets right into Dragaguul’s heart. Now Yasgol Jhanlavlau (her own chosen name) was a full priestess of the faith, handpicked by the Spider Queen herself. Yasgol’s ambitions grew as her loyalty to the faith provided her with respect from her peers; respect was something Yasgol had never received in her life before her priesthood. She seeks to become the Reverend Mother of the Spider Queen, just as Lolth suggested to her those many years prior, and is willing to accomplish this goal by any means necessary. Her faith is unwavering like the stone of the surrounding caverns of the Underdark. Her ambition drives her, and zealotry gives her cause such that she is a nearly unstoppable force. She will become the Reverend Mother of the Spider Queen, and she will be the greatest Reverend Mother the Underdark has ever witnessed. Category:Drow Category:Clerics of Lolth Category:Worshipers of Lolth